Angel of Fire
by beautiful-surreal
Summary: Extremely short little blurb about Lucy's 'Angel of Fire'. Set durning chapter 61 of the manga. ;  R&R. Enjoy.
1. Angel of Fire

The kunai sped like a bullet through the air towards me, and for all my brave words, I knew I was going to die. Fairy Tail would never let my death go unpunished, but the sight of my death speeding towards me still made me lose all the strength I had left, going limp against the wall behind me, stained with my sweat and blood as I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side. I was going to see mom again after all this time, but I was going to regret leaving my friends behind. My beloved friends in my beloved Fairy Tail. I felt a couple of tears prick at my eyes as I swallowed back the fear hard and waited for the end.

**CRACK.** The ground shuddered violently, and I felt the wall I was pinned to shake and sway as the floor under my feet cracked and burst open, and I opened my eyes wide in surprise, my vision clearing to see several layers of many different floors piled one on top of the other, held aloft over the head of a familiar, cotton-candy pink head of hair, flames burning at his feet, his back turned to me, and I went limp with relief when he yelled and threw the flooring at the enemies in front of us, furious flames engulfing his body entirely as he fought the enemy away from me. Natsu, saving my life once again. I smiled breathlessly relieved as Happy started to pull my restraints off to free me, my eyes locked on the firey angel before me.

"Salamander." My Angel of Fire, he spared me a glance over Gajeel's shoulder, and his eyes softened in relief when our eyes met, a split second before he swung back into the battle.


	2. Save My Savior

Natsu was always there. When ever I needed him, he just seemed to be there. When I woke up in that sky prison of Phantom Lord's, and jumped out of the doorway, Natsu was there to catch me, just as I had hoped he'd be. When Gajeel had been torturing me while under the Phantom Lord's rule- just for fun- Natsu turned up to end the torment. Natsu was always saving me. Now it was my turn to save him.

"Stay away from him!" I screamed, brandishing my whip, keys jingling at my hip, clothes dirtied and ripped here and there, a few bruises on my legs, arms, ribs, shoulders and even one on my head as I bled from a few small cuts through the rips in my clothes. I was battered up and dirty, but I was still standing. Standing over Natsu's prone form as he bled heavily from a head wound, his face contorted slightly in pain from injuries much worse than my own. His vest had been burnt away, leaving his hair charred and burn marks on his skin. He had found an opponent who wielded a fire he couldn't eat. When he tried, he had been sick. The evidence was lying by a pillar a good distance away- a scorch mark and a pile of ashes on the floor. He had been struggling to stand back up when a surprise blow to the head had knocked him unconsious.

I wasn't sure what had possessed me- already battered and bruised by the crazed brute of a man in a flamboyant neon pink and yellow on black outfit who was obviously stronger than Natsu- to stand in front of him in a furious attempt to prevent the teme from getting any closer to the boy who held my heart. I just couldn't stand to see the Dragon Slayer hurt any more.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the teme chuckled, an insane note in his voice making it ring through the deserted, half-destroyed cathedral. He leered at me through his mask, his chapped lips pulling taut over yellowing teeth as he grinned. "The stellar mistress all the stupid spirits love- protecting a mere, puny dragon slayer who can't even hold his own in a fight?" I glared, gritting my teeth and pulling the whip tight between my two-fisted grip before releasing it and cracking it.

"He's better than you!" SNAP.

"Better than me?" Dark chuckle. "And what, dear mistress- makes a man 'better' than anyone else, hm? What makes him better, stronger, than I?"

I paused, silent as I cast my gaze down to the young man who's hips lay between my ankles in my territorial instinct to keep him safe. I twisted a little to look at his pained face with a sad look. I turned back to look defiantly at the teme who had taken the chance to come a few steps closer, my face twisted with disgust at the repulsive man.

"He has a heart, and he cares about his nakama. That makes him stronger than a heartless jerk like you in every way." His face twisted in grotesque rage at the insult.

"Why you!" He lunged.

"STAY _AWAY!"_

_I thrashed my whip like a pro, and caught him across his face, splitting his skin open all the way from the deep incision on the right of his chin, cutting through his lips, over his nose and blinding his left eye as the mark streaked over his forehead and cut off some of his hair. He howled in pain and fell back, and instincually, I followed, face contorted in a murderous rage rivaling a mother wolf's. I swung my whip repeatedly as I advanced, slicing open his arms, his chest, his legs, his face continuously until he was more of a bloody, walking mass than a recognizable human. I kept on like that until I had him backed out onto the cathedral's highest balcony, almost pressed up against the railing, the chilling autumn breeze brushing my hair out of my bruised face as the teme howled in pain, the cold wind stinging him. I paused in my onslaught for a moment to glower at him._

_"My face! My body! Look at me! What have you done to me?" He howled in pain, whining like a pathetic child denied his favorite sweet. If looks could kill, he would've been dead years ago. I growled through gritted teeth:_

_"I did what any one else with a heart would've done." I gritted out, slashing out with my whip, so it curled and pulled taut around the blinded teme's neck, making him choke for air as his relatively unharmed hands scrambled for a grip on the leather as I caught his fingers with it and yanked him closer, he stumbled forward and fell to his knees before me. I bent over, placing my mouth closer to his ear, and whispered darkly: "I am a Fairy Tail mage." He froze. "The one lying inside, he is dear to me- he is the legendary Salamander, one of Fairy Tail's three dragon slayers." He started to shake. "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." -and I leaned back on my left foot, kicking out with my right to the center of his chest and sent him flying- crashing through the marble banister and I let the bloodied leather whip slip through my fingers as he plummeted with heaven-splitting screech of terror, falling the several hundred stories of the marble cathedral, and over the side of the cliff in was built on, bouncing off of the cliff face as he went._

_I stood at the side of the railing, looking cooly down into the desert below as I watched a cloud of sand erupt, marking the place where the teme had fallen. I bowed my head, casting my face in shadow, and back away, holding my whip-wielding hand to my chest until my back hit the marble wall. I just killed a man. Natsu wouldn't be happy. Gray would be torn between shock and awe, Happy wouldn't know what to do, and Erza would look at me with those eyes of hers. The ones that made you think that she could see into your soul and was judging all the aspects she saw there. What I did... I wouldn't do again. I would not do something like that ever again if I had anything to say about it. I would keep myself out of trouble, so I wouldn't have to resort to that ever again._

I turned sharply and headed inside to find Natsu and take him back to Fairy Tail for help, a trickle of water sliding down my face and flying off with the sudden turn, glittering in the sunlight.

It was over. I had done what I had needed to do to save my savior.


End file.
